Dancer in chains
by Chrom18
Summary: Ayya is a young twi'lek with big dreams. However, she comes from a poor family and has to dance for money to survive. Warning: Includes slavery from Hutts. Don't like don't read. Rated T to be safe. Please REVIEW! and follow! (Just uploaded chapter seven! sorry to have been away! )
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A yellow skinned twi'lek sits on a slimy throne. She hides her fear from the blue Hutt that sits just a meter away from her. She pulls a loose part of her outfit over her over exposed chest trying to better cover up herself. She is smaller than most, very skinny. And certainly lacks the proportions that most dancers would have. But however weak her body is, that is not the case with her spirit. She looks upon the dancer swaying seductively on the dance floor just in front of her. She will not be like this dancer. She will not conform.

Journal entry 12:

Long drawn out Huttnese and hot breath found its way to my ears. A shiver came up my spine as a slimy hand that was pressed against the small of my back began to slide to my bottom. I kept my breathing light as the dark yellow eyes of the Hutt gazed into mine with a dangerous undertone. I have never been more scared in all my life.

Apparently the dance I had given him wasn't enough to please his ever growing appetite for them. The basic forms will no longer do. I will have to try more advanced and sucutive forms and moves if I am to survive.

-Not dated.

Ayya was a young twi'lek, no older than ten years of age when she turned to dance. In 14 BBY she began to work on basic and simple forms while living with her single mother and five sisters on the planet of Coruscant. He two older sisters had joined her mother in working at a shady nightclub called "the Bantha's Back" located on the lower sections. Her older sister taught her at first. Telling her if she wanted to one day help the family she would have to one day dance at the club.

The Bantha's Back (or BB's) was owned by an old trader from the Hutt occupied planet of Tatooine. Many of the patrons there came to 'experience' the sort of club that one would find on that planet. It was filled with many popular light shows and served drinks that were very common and arguably invented on the planet.

Inarah, Ayya's mother, worked there until she was 56 when she suddenly died after her lekku seized up and caused major brain damaged. After the shock wore off the sisters made the decision to move the orphaned family to Tatooine with the help of the club's owner. He sold them a small plot of land for half the price he bought it for on the outskirts of a small town.

When they had arrived Ming, Serra, the two eldest, would leave for a week to spend at a major city to continue their trade as dancers. Their mistake was thinking that all the people of Tatooine were as nice as the BB's owner, they were mistaken. During this time Ayya would dance for hours on end, making her hope of supporting her family a reality.

Years past and Serra, the oldest has married a young spacer and left her family behind. Ming still worked as a dancer but she needed a now sixteen year old Ayya, and fourteen year old Mia to help her make the money. The dancer outfit she used was Serra's old one. It would have been tight if Ayya had the same figure as her fit older sister had. It would flop and flail around at the loose cuffs and the fishnet covering around her chest would sometimes fall too low for her taste.

She personally hated dancing. She was more into writing and reading. She grew up on stories of the jedi. People who gave their lives protecting those people who couldn't do it themselves. She couldn't bring herself to believe that the empire had wiped out all of them. Their had to be some left. Some who could still fight for those who couldn't fight themselves. She was waiting for some kind of hero to come and sweep her off her feet. It never came.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Journal entry 13

I sat on the edge of the throne today until my legs became numb and my bottom soaked in his slime. The smell caused my insides to bubble. But if I puked the nasty Hutt would make me pay.

Somehow I believe things couldn't get worse. I don't know why I thought that. Here things can always get worse.

-Not dated.

Everything fell apart in one day. It all started as normal. Ayya woke up, got ready, left the cheap motel they were staying at and went to whatever club or cantina wanted her. She was with her older sister Ming, letting her younger sister find her way around by herself. A hooded man approached.

"I have seen your dance. Very impressive. I am surprised you are not on stage more." Croaked a well worn voice in Ryl.

"Ahh thank you sir. Is there something I can do for you?" Asked Ming with a large smile, hiding the hand she used to grab Ayya's tightly.

"Their is. You two pretty ladies looking to make some easy money? I have.." He was cut off.

"Sorry we are not prostitutes. Simply dancers." Ming said strongly in basic. More people began to turn their heads for a moment after hearing this. But quickly went back to other business.

"Oh no you misunderstand. The man I work for is looking for new dancers. Pretty ones like you. He is offering luxury and money and fame!" He smiled with his light eyes showing no signs of a lie.

"Ha ha.. If that were true every dancer on this planet would be frollicing to you!" Ayya piped up. She was swatted by her sister's green hand. Ming discouraged her from her usual outbursts of sass. That would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"What she is trying to say is that it IS to good to be true." Ming said again in Ryl.

"Well.. you are right I suppose. There is a catch.. The gig is off planet. And the man you are working for is named Kapa. The.. Hutt." The man sighed. He showed with his face that after mentioning this part many ladies would be thrown off of the deal and would simple refuse.

"N..!" Began Ayya.

"Yes." Ming stated firmly. "Well will take the job. Just give us a second to talk and get things in order." She turned to her sister.

"WHAT?! No! We can't do.." Ayya began again.

"Ayya we need money! Our sisters will starve if we don't bring back some money. So what if we are working off planet?" Ming said pulling her away from the man.

"It is not the working off planet! It is the Hutt. Jabba! Is! A! Hutt! He is a slaver, and a spice dealer. We will be walking into that!" Ayya glared at her as she said this.

"We are not working for Jabba Ay. We are working for some no-name Hutt named Kapa. On some no-name planet. If he were big into the slave trade he would have a huge palace and we would know the name. We are Pi'llo's! We can handle anything!" She said with a grin. Ayya sighed.

"Alright.. I will go tell Mia that we are leaving.. She will be incharge for a while. Should I give her the blaster then?" Ayya asked. Ming nodded. She then reached down her chest and pulled out a small ion blaster. She then adjusted her outfit and smiled.

They went off with the man later that day. Going through a rough part of town to get where the shuttle was docked. The man seemed friendly enough. And unlike those people who tricked those to become slaves, he was honest. And he brought up the catch. When they arrived at the shuttle a tall furry alien and a heavily armored man looked at them.

"The boat is full Kaz." The armoured man said as the two sisters walked up the ramp into the ship followed by the three behind them. The wookie roared something but Ayya wasn't paying any attention. There were other girls in the back of the ship.

A red skinned zabrak woman in a small skirt, a black furred Kathar in a white bikini sitting by a white furred Kathar with a black one. A duo she assumed. There was a rodain male as well in a brightly colored outfit. He stood to greet them.

"Ahh! More lovely ladies with wallets to fill with credits I hope!" he said in basic with a large smile across his purple face. "I am Millo Besine. I work for Kapa as well. I am sure you will enjoy your work with us. Here have a seat." He said motioning to the place where he had just stood up from.

The two sisters sat with a large smile looking at each other. They believed they had made the right choice. The two Kathars looked over with a smile, and stood up to greet them.

"Hello you two." Begane the white one.

"How are you today?" Said the other.

"I am Moon"

"And I am Night"

"We are so happy to be working with you!" They finished in unison.

"Wow you are so pretty!" Said moon running a hand down Ming's green arm.

"And fit!" Night said running hands down her waist.

"I hope I get to dance with her!" Moon spoke quickly letting go of her arm

"No I do." Night countered.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

A laugh broke out from the zabrak woman. "Cat fight!" She called out. She stood up and walked in between the two sisters. "My name is Pira. And you are?"

"Ming Pi'llo." Ming spoke up. "And this is.."

"Serra! Serra Mang'tel. We are a duo. We met on Tatooine a couple years ago and sorda stuck with each other." Ayya stated. She chose the fake name because she felt like she needed some sort of shield, although she didn't know why. It was a protection from the unknown. In her mind the best kind.

"Well nice to meet you both. I meet these two cats back on Corellia." She came in close to whisper. "Be careful with these two. They have trouble keeping their hands to themselves." She giggled.

"Are.. they an item? A gay couple?" Ayya whispered back. Ming looked disappointed by the question. Feeling like it wasn't their place to ask.

"Ha.. no. They are boy crazy. I guess they are just weird like that. It does help them get tips however. Maybe take a page out of their book?" She smiled and sat back down. Moon and Night had also found their place again. Everything was quiet for a second until the hanger door opened.

The armored man from before walked in. Suddenly, he reached for his helmet and took it off showing that it wasn't a man but a red haired woman. The wookie followed behind her.

"Alright.." She said as if she was finishing up a conversation. She looked a little saddened but shook it off the second Milo the Rodian walked in.

"Okay ladies I am going to make this short and simple so you understand. Okay? You are all know property of Kapa the Hutt! Congratulations. Although I am proud I was able to lie to you all so well, I am saddened to say that.. Okay this is dumb. Just get the collars on and knock them out." He said with a sigh turing into the other room.

The room was filled with gasps and shouts as he wookie and red haired woman walked with a small pistol shooting the two Kathars with a stun blast as the wookie put silver collars on them. Then the Zabrak fell, followed by Ming. Ayya's heart was pounding out of her chest by the time her blast hit her.

When she woke up there was something tight against her neck. She reached up and felt a strange design across cold metal. She sat up and opened her eyes to find that she hand her hands chained to a wall. It was dark and there was a door on the opposite end of her. She was about to let out a scream when the red headed woman walked through the door and looked down at her.

"I know.. This is the worst thing a captor can say to their captives. But I am really sorry. I know what you are about to go through… just stay strong. I agreed to sell you to Kapa because his reigne won't be that much longer. You will be free in a month or so I am sure." She said walking over with some water. Ayya drank viciously, suddenly realizing how thirsty she really was.

"Then why do it?" Ayya said after a long quiet.

"This boat has got to keep flying or a lot more bad things will happen then a couple more dancing slaves." She said with a look of confusion.

"Oh wow, you are such a hero. I will be sure to remember that when the slug is molesting my sister in front of me!" Ayya lashed out. Suddenly the girl smiled.

"Your sister huh? I thought you two met a few years ago." The girl grinned. Ayya was shocked. Her shield was gone. Even though she didn't know what it was protecting she suddenly felt so valuable and fragile.

"No! I.. please…" She pleaded.

"Ha ha.. You got to do a favor for me first hun." She smiled darkly

"What? I will do anything!" Ayya begged. The woman smiled and walked over slowly. She looked down and her grin faded.

"Tell no one I was here.. And stay strong while you are there." She whispered pulling out the pistol and putting her back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Journal entry 14

My master (The word master has been scratched out and replaced with "Captor") has terrible things in store for me. I haven't been called to his throne for anything but sitting and looking pretty. My body still aches from all the sitting.

He looks at me with dark eyes. Then he simply grins without saying a word. Milo does most of his speaking for him during business. But I think his glare does it all..

-Not dated.

The palace was large. Built into the side of a very large cavern Ayya was sure it filled every corner of it. There was no cave unlocked. No meter of space between the steel walls and the rock cave.

They were led by chains, all of them very quiet except for Night who was sobbing almost uncontrollably into the chest of Moon was was looking onward with tears of her own. Ayya was lead in first. They walked through dimly lit halls into a grand room.

There were heads of beasts that lined the walls. Exotic skins that covered tables and thrones. Two dancers dressed in a tight leotard were swaying simply before a large blue slug, who had brought a screaming insect to his lips and bit it in half. Milo approached the throne with a large grin. The room must have been fifty feet tall. In the higher sections there were other woman who pole dances about 20 feet off the ground. Surrounding

"Master! I present to you the greatest dancers in the galaxy! First.." He snapped his fingers and the wookie handed the chain of Pira over to the hooded man known as Kaz who brought it to Milo. "She is a fierce fighter from the warriors of Dathomir! Captured by your bounty hunters after almost facing death by her hands! She is graceful and strong and will serve you well." She was then pushed into a kneeling position where she bowed face to the ground trembling with fear. She was then lifted up and dragged to the side. She looked confused at the lies that Milo had said about her capture but said nothing.

The Hutt let out a small chuckled as she stumbled off the dancing mats. Milo motioned to the bounty hunters who gave the chains of both Moon and Night who walked over acting like they had not just been crying. "The twins Moon and Night!" Moon lifted her arms in the air and night fell to her knees putting her hands on Moon's white stomach.

That is when Ayya realized how many piercings these two dancers had. Earrings all the way up both ears, around their navel, Moon had a small silver crescent moon hanging from a small chain clipped to her navel, and Night had the same thing but a star. She noticed bulges from the covered area as well. The light gleamed off them as Milo finished their speech.

Unlike Pira, these two seemed to fake that they were actually happy to be here. They both had a look of burning desire in their eyes that would make any man, and even woman take a couple looks their way.

Ayya didn't notice that Ming had been taken, instead she looked around the large room. The room must have been fifty feet tall. In the higher sections there were other woman who pole dances about 20 feet off the ground. There were tables set around the sides of the room in small nooks and rooms that broke off to the sides. To the right of where she was standing was the Hutt's dias. It was five feet off the ground and covered in thick blue slime.

After Ming had bowed and moved to the side, Ayya felt a tug on her hands. She felt a hand on the small of her back. It felt hard and cold as she turned her head to see the armored woman. Her words echoed in her head. "Stay strong in there."

Her chains jingled as she slowly shuffled to the center of the dancers mat. Ayya was embarrassed how easily her outfit slipped even with simple movements. She tried to keep her hands on her chest to stop the outfit from sliding down, but being lead by her hands the second she would pull back Milo would pull harder. There was no real way to preserve her modesty.

"Now finally, Serra Mang'tel! The golden twi'lek, as she is known on other planets." Milo began. "Now she may not look like much, well with her scrawny body and small chest, but her body will bloom as her skill in dance has!" She was pushed to her knees and could feel his rough hands alone the side of her torso as she spoke of her 'small size' however, she didn't react. Her eyes were fixed forwards on the yellow eyes of the hulking slug in front of her.

The dark glowing eyes looked over every inch of her, carefully examining for himself. The Hutt had learned long ago to not trust all of Milo's word. Ayya was visibly shaking, her lekkus curled as she found she couldn't break his gase.

As Milo finished Ayya was brought up. Her eyes darted back to the other dancers then back towards the Hutt. His face had changed, and morphed itself into a terrifying smile. But he wasn't smiling at the other woman. He was smiling only at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

Journal entry 29

For all of the bad things about this place there still are few things that I hope for in a day. Warm food and hot showers or baths if I am lucky. Especially if the shower rooms are unattended and I can have a few minutes to myself. Whether it is to clean my greasy lekku's or to relax aching muscles. It is one of the accommodations I never had back on my home planet.

I think of my sister far to often. I have trouble believing that this is my life now. I have given up any hope of escaping.

Ayya shivered thinking about the Hutt's stare all the way to the shower room. It wasn't until the word "shower" was mentioned by Milo that she realised how bad she really smelled. It had been at least a week of space travel since she last rinsed off. She might not have been conscious the entire time but her body did seem to sweat and grow smelly.

The shower room itself was large. Not as big as the throne room but very close. It consisted of three pools of heated water. And two break off rooms each having seven shower stalls. Ayya assumed that the Hutt only have female dancing slaves since she couldn't find any men within the room. When they entered Ayya could see two other alien woman and a human in one pool. All wearing thin looking bathing suits that did little for their modesty. There was little talk and the room was much like the spaw Serra had taken Ayya as a birthday gift once. Only this place was somewhat cleaner.

Ayya almost let out a smile thinking about the memory and the relife that not everything would be as hellish as she once believed. Milo instructed them to the locations and the rules of this room. They were informed that there was no surveillance in the shower room but there were guards there. Ayya almost choked as he said this, but upon entering the actual room was pleased that the guards were female. And seemed to allow the woman their privacy.

After their chains were removed they walked into the room to the left and saw the female guards. They looked humanoid and had a strange set of armor and a high tech looking gauntlet along with a club hanging on their side. There was no coverage for the legs. Just a simple piece of cloth that retained their lower modesty. On their torso was some sort of weave armor that had a low cut down their chest and ended at their navel. Ayya wondered about the function of it when Pira comemented.

"It must to to keep from overheating." She must have been wondering the same thing. Now that she mentioned it, it made sense. The room was steamy and air was thick and hard to breath in. Ayya couldn't imagine herself running for a second in here. And since there were no cameras it would be easy for a couple of slaves to fight, and take the weapons because of how quick heavily armored guards would pass out from heat. Ayya was broke from her thoughts as Night approached one of the guards.

"Look Moon, this one has nice eyes.." She said turning back to face the other woman. Suddenly the guard placed the gauntlet on her shoulder and in a moment Night was on the ground screaming in agony. The guard looked onward without saying anything.

"NIGHT!" Moon screamed rushing over to her and dragging her away from the attacker. "Are you alright?" She asked as she began to lick the wound. Night let out another cry of terror, however it seemed that this one was more fabricated. "My sweet Night! You will be okay!" Moon cried out awkwardly. The two started to hug and Moon licked the small patch of fur that was singed.

Ayya cringed as she saw this. Their howells of grief really set of any actual pain they would be feeling. It turned into a strange scene leaving the other woman with a feeling of awkwardness.

"We.. are going to shower now.." Pira said looking over at Ayya. "See. Just weird." She mouthed with a smile. Suddenly, she adjusted her shoulders slipping off her outfit and dropping in on the floor. She then entered the stall right ahead of her.

Ayya turned her head after catching an eyeful. Ming gave her a troubled look and slipped off her own outfit and entered the stall two down from Pira. Moon at this point had dragged Night into a stall and had the water running. Ayya then looked down at her own outfit and began to take if off. As she walked into her own stall she was surprised to see that there was a mirror at the end.

Ayya gasped as she saw her body. It was.. Embarrassing. Dancers usually had bodies that men would lust after. Large proportions. But Ayya was not like this. Her yellow backside and chest had begin to sprout, but they were nowhere near the size of her sisters. She had a small enough chest that with the right shirt and head gear covering her cones on the side of her head she could pass as a male. This is something she had always been insecure about. All of her sisters had the 'dancers body' but she was weaker, more frail. Scrawny, was as rude as you could put it.

She sniffled as all these thoughts rushed through her mind. She activated the shower and warm water splashed against her yellow skin. She let out a deep sigh as she began to wash herself off. She could hear sounds of Night and Moon "being weird" with strange calls to each other. There was a small space between the floor and the stall wall. But through that small space she could see the red foot of Pira.

The image of Pira stripping down came back to her mind. She must have had the most pristine and sought after body in the galaxy. She must have been a very successful dancer. Ayya didn't think about this in terms of lusting after her, these thoughts were just how dancers saw each other.

"P.. Pira?" Ayya called out.

"Yeah Serra?" Pira returned. As she said this Ayya let out a sigh, she felt her shield had returned.

"Was those things the rodian.. Milo said about you were true? You are.. A tribal warrior?" She asked staring at the red foot. Pira giggled.

"Not at all! Milo is trying to save face there. When he first came to seek out dancers he was being robbed by two thugs when I was walking to an audition. There was a loose metal pole at the head of the alleyway, and though I am no warrior I know how to use a polearm. Anyway I fought them off and he told me that he could make me rich if I returned him to the group he was traveling with.. I took the job.. And now.." She went silent. All they could hear was the sound of the water hitting the floor. No one said anything until the showers turned off. One guard came by and handed them towels. The showers must have been on a timer. Ayya took her towel and washed her lekku's then wrapped it around herself.

As she stepped out behind the curtains she noticed that all the other woman had left except for Pira. She was picking ruffling through the pile of old outfits that the guards had folded and placed by one of the stalls. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled out a sliver amulet and put it around her neck.

" Pira.. I am sorry I didn't mean to.." Ayya could hear herself blurt out.

"Hey, don't worry about it." She smiled. "We are in this together now, I am okay with being open. It is just.. Very hard to believe." She said turning and walking out.

Ayya followed her after a second. She noticed how much the room was now covered with steam. It was getting harder and harder to get a normal breath in.

Suddenly, a young looking human walked up to her. "Come with me for your change of clothes please." The young girl said turning away and walking into another second of the room. They left the bath house area and into the hallway. Ayya shivered as her wet shoulders felt cold in the dry hallways. She followed the young girl into another room, it was also very large.

Four woman stood around in various exotic dancing attire. As she got closer she saw that in many of the other twi'lek's lekku there were small studs, rings and other such piercings in them. Ayya shuttered as she saw this, reaching back and stroking her own lekku. She was then taken into a room were a very colorfully dressed man stood.

"Hello darling! I am here to dress you up!" He said striking a pose. Ayya gave a confused look.

"I already have an outfit.." She said taking a step back.

"Oh, dear. The master will not allow such a pretty thing to be dressed in rags! I am going to make you look fabulous! Don't you worry." He walked behind her and sat her in a chair. He then began to mumble about things as he sifted through racks of clothes. "Small buttocks.. Mumble* Mumble*.." He looked back. "But it pops.. Hmmm Mumble* Mumble*.." He took down a blue skirt. "And the chest.. Ahh small but.. Mumble* Mumble* we don't want them poking through..Ahh!" He went to the other side of the room and began siffling through.

Suddenly the little girl from before began to rub Ayya's face with a lotion. It was relaxing yet made her a little uncomfortable. She began to lather her face with makeup. Eye shadow, blush, powder. Suddenly she was pushed out of her chair and her towel fell to the ground. She felt a skirt slip up her legs and coldness against her breasts. Before she even knew what happened she was dressed in an amazing outfit with a makeover. She blushed as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a golden bikini top with blue lining and straps. On her lower section there was a blue skirt that matched her eyes. The shirt only covered the backside and the front leaving the legs open and in the air. She was beautiful.

"What do you think of my work darling?" Asked the man.

"I.. I look.. Good." She said looking in the mirror

"I am glad you think so.. I hope Ka'pa thinks the same.." He said stroking his small beard. Suddenly the joy had been sucked out of this moment. She wasn't being dressed for her own amusement. She was being dressed for his. The Hutt.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Journal entry 30

It is cold in the hallways. I never know why. This planet has a warmer climate compared to most. Not as hot at tatooine though. Sometimes I actually sweat from the heat here without even moving to much. I suppose I am speaking about a different kind of cold. An internal cold. An emptiness cold.

I miss Ming.

Not dated

Ayya was pushed out of the room dressed in her gold and fine cloth outfit. Outside stood Pira, dressed in a black leather outfit. It was comprised of straps that wrapped around her body doing better to cover her up then Ayya's two piece. But it was much tighter. Her hair was done up in a bun and her two of her black horns had a gold ring attached.

Also standing out in the common area was Moon. Dressed in a tribal black silk with silver linings along the edges. Her navel piercing was taken out and replaced with a gold ring.

"Wow.. you look beautiful." Pira said as she walked out.

"Oh yes she does very much!" Moon's accent giving her words and exotic sound. Ayya blushed.

"Thanks.. It was faster finding it then I would have thought." She said bringing her hands over the golden plates. Her finger slide along the blue design. "You two look amazing as well." Pira chuckled.

"Well don't let my hairdresser let you hear that. If I have to go through her trying to rip off my scalp by the hair again I am going to go jump in a sarlacc!" Everyone let out a giggle at this. So far, Pira had a way of making a bad situation just a little better.

A moment later Night walked out wearing the mirror outfit to Moon. They hug and spoke in a language that Ayya didn't understand. It sounded very nice to listen to though. Ayya walked over to Pira and leaned on the wall.

Just then Ming left her room. Instead of an exotic outfit with gold or silk, she wore a simple tight leotard that matched her green skin. It had some wavy yellow markings just above her navel and up the sides of her legs. She smiled.

"What do you think?" She asked doing a spin.

"It looks.. Wait! Let me see your Lekku!" Ayya said walking over to her in a confused rage. She turned her head showing that on the tips of both her lekku was a golden ring. "You pierced your lekku?! How could you! You know what mo… what our instructor told us about adding to our head tails!" She shouted and blushed as she once again almost lost her shield again.

"I know Serra! It is not that I _wanted_ this. But I _do_ want something to make me exotic! Our master is a Hutt. You know what their reputation is!" She spoke in a harsh whisper.

Ayya shook her head. She was about to continue the argument but caught her tongue. Now wasn't the time to be fighting with her sister. Now was the time to prepare for what was to come. Whatever that was.

After the close call of once again having her fake name found guilty, she decided that she should fully embrace the persona of Serra Mang'tel. In her mind she came up with a more believable and easier to follow back story. Serra Mang'tel was just like any dancer. She studied dance with Ming since she was fourteen. They went to tatooine together to find more success than they were brought here. Yes.. that would work.

Suddenly Milo walked in with a pleasant grin on his face. The rodian rubbed his hands together and his bug eyes scanning the scantily clad woman.

"Alright ladies. Today you will be performing for your master without and audience. Depending on how you do it will decide your place here. You will be put into different classes. Miners will be taken from the palace and mine ores of this planet. Serving girl, who serve everyone, including the dancers, who serve their master by administering to his every want. Do your best, this decided the rest of your life."

It was his grin that made Ayya feel so angry. The fact that since they came here and were fooled into this life they were no longer people, just property.

They were lead back to the throne room and told to kneel before the Hutt. They did so. Ka'pa's eyes wandered over all of them, he let out a deep guttural chuckle that made Ayya's stomach jump.

They stood. Ayya breathed in deep as Pira was taken from the line and taken before the Hutt. She stood just in front of his throne as he examined her. She then stepped back onto the dancing mat and began to sway slowly. There wasn't any music playing, all Ayya could hear was the steps of Pira and her own heart beat.

The red zabrak was an excellent dancer. She started out with a spin then jumped high bobbing back then forwards keeping a low stance and focusing on movements that brought attention to her stomach area. Ayya found herself staring at the silver amulet that bounced on her chest as she performed. She wondered what it was, and the meaning behind it. Aside from those moves there were a few more spins then she climaxed by dropping into the full splits. Ayya felt like she should be cheering but she stopped herself. The Hutt would be crazy not to take her in. He grumbled something in the Hutt language and Milo quickly translated.

"Exotic warrior, you will dance for me and my guests. I know you will please me." He said with the Hutt motioning her off the mat.

Next the two Kathars stood. They walked over to the dancing mat and began. Their dance was focused on hip movements drawing more attention to the pelvis. They also danced extremely close to each other. Teasing that it would get more physical. Night was lower to the ground, while Moon was standing and swaying her hips in a more basic way. Ayya was beginning to understand their popularity and style. Tease sexual tension and make the money. They finished their dance and the Hutt began to speak.

"You have pleased the mighty Ka'pa. You will serve him as a dancer." Milo began. The two smiled and hugged. But then suddenly turned back.

" _A_ dancer? As in one?" Moon asked looking back at night with a confused look.

"Yes. The dark furred one will be serving as a dancer. As for the white furred girl. She will become a serving girl." Milo translated.

"WHAT!?" The girls asked in unison.

"No this can't be! We.. we are a double act, a duo!" Moon shouted.

"Please don't take her. Can we try again? That dance was not our best!" Night pleaded.

"It has been decided!" Milo shouted. "Do not disobey your master!"

"Please. I need her!" Night yelled clinging onto Moon.

"Guards take the white one to the servant section." Milo commanded as two armoured thugs walked onto the mats and grabbed Moon, dragging her away as Night clawed at them. One of them turned pushing her to the ground. She fell to the stone floor with a thump and tears in her eyes.

Unexpectedly, Milo approached her and helped her up. "You will see her again foolish girl. She will be yours to command.." She gave a relieved look, that quickly faded as Milo brought a powerful strike across her face. "Now get in line and never defy the great Hutt again. Or your punishment will be more severe then a mear slap." He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards where Pira stood beside the throne.

It was now Ayya's turn. She stood slowly looking back at Ming who gave her a confident smile. She was unsure what she would do, but even if she failed being a serving girl didn't sound as bad, so long as she wasn't a miner.

She walked slowly to the mats where she began a slow swaying of the hips. That morphed into a rolling of her belly and a shaking of her upper body. The gold plates shifted and jiggled as she did this. It turned into a spin where her lekku's flew around. That is when she realized what part of the body she should draw attention to. Her lekku. She then swayed slowly to the ground, suddenly she sprout up in a spin failing her yellow head tails. She did a few flips of her head, a twirl and then repeated the move from before. Her body was scrawny compared to the other girls, so she could not flaunt her large chest, or pert buttocks. Her lekku were her saving grace.

When she had finished she was breathing heavily and could feel a bead of sweat down the back of her head falling into the fold between head and lekku. The Hutt's face seemed to have a pleased expression on it.

"The golden Twi'lek will join the dancers and please the might Hutt as he wishes." Milo translated. Ayya let out a sigh and walked over to the group of girls. Pira smiled at her then quickly looked back towards the mats.

It was Ming's turn. She began much of the same way Ayya did. Only adding a few pivots. But she changed her slye to have more jumping twirls and bends then Ayya could remember her ever attempting before. It looked in a word, exotic. The piercings in the lekku, Ayya had to admit, added to that.

She went down for another bend but fell quickly to the ground gasping in pain. She sat up and grabbed her foot breathing sharply. When she tried to stand up she quickly fell back to the ground. Ayya was shocked and quickly ran over to her sister despite Pira trying to hold her back

"Ming are you okay?" Ayya said kneeling beside her.

"I.. I think it is.. Ahhh! I think it is broke.." She said between yells and sharp breaths. Milo walked forward the remaining guard following him. Ayya looked up and was met with a similar backhand to what Night received. She fell back and shifted away.

"I am sorry, the master has too many twi'leks. It wouldn't be worth it for him to waste resources to preserve another one. Guard." He said stepping back.

Time seemed to move slowly. Ayya looked onwards toward her sister, the girl who through her whole life had supported not only her, but her whole family. Who never ran off or away. Ming turned to look Ayya in the eyes as the guard slide the rifle from its place on his back. Ayya looked deep into Ming's blue eyes as Ming stared into her's. She mouthed three words. "I love you." Then the shot rang out.

Ayya screamed! She began to spob and run crawl over to the body. She looked back into her sisters eyes. The blue remained, but all light and life had faded from them. A black cauterized hole had formed right in the side of her head, no blood leaked out. Ayya screamed her name again and again. Pleading that this was all just a dream in her head. She felt a painful force hit her side. Then it hit again and she fell over.

Milo kicked her once more. "Behave yourself slave! Guard take this one to a cell! And the other two for good measure!" The guard pointed his blaster at her and a blue circle of energy shot out. Then everything went black.

Ayya woke in a dim light. Her head rested on something soft. And something fuzzy touched her hand. She woke to see the faces of her two fellow slaves. She slowly sat up from the red lap of Pira and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"That.. it was all.. Real?" She asked choking on her words. Pira said nothing, she just nodded slowly.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Pira pulled her into a hug placing her head against her chest. She cried for what seemed like hours. Coming in and out of consciousness, while Pira slowly stroked her lekku without saying a word. All Ayya could hear was the last three words her sister let out. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Journal entry 3

I still think about what happened that day a lot. The last look on her face still makes my skin crawl. But the only way to survive is to focus on the few good things that happen while a slave. The outfits, hot showers, and friends.

Not dated.

Ayya awoke in a cold sweat. She felt something soft against her face and a small finger slowly stroking her head tail. She opened her eyes to see the black leather and red skin of the zabrak. She slowly inhaled, her face felt terrible and her head hurt. And she needed water.

"Hey… your awake." Pira said with a calming smile spread across her face as she slowly took her hands off Ayya to see if she could sit up by herself.

"Yeah.. I can't believe that was real.. I didn't know." Suddenly the lump in Ayyas throat blocked out the next few words. "I am sorry, I cried all over you." She said giving a small smile. Her mother once said "If you are sad the best thing you can do to fix it is to be happy." So Ayya decided.. She would give happy a try after hours of sobbing.

"It is perfectly okay. I know.. It is very hard." Pira began. "But if you need to talk, or just cry some more I am here to help." Ayya nodded.

"I don't think I can cry again until I get some water." She said smaking her dry lips together.

"Yeah you missed breakfast.. I mean. If you can call it that. We saved you something though." Pira slid over a tray. On it were a small aluminum can of water, and a protein bun.

Ayya took that can and drank eagerly from it. It slide down her throat, wetting the dryness. She took a small breath before lifting the grey bread to her mouth and biting down on it. It was very dense and the outside of it was chewy. She swallowed the first bite and then took another.

"I think this is the food we will be having for the most part. I.." Suddenly Pira was cut off by a deep accented voice.

"No! They said we can boss around the servants, that is what they said when they Moon. That is what I heard." She said restating herself three times.

"What does that have to do with food?" Ayya asked currently chewing her fifth bite.

"Well I saw the servants carrying trays of food to people. Maybe we get to eat some of it.." She said, losing the accusation in her voice as she realized it was a long shot.

Ayya frowned, she couldn't really see the silver lining that Ming.. had always tired to find. It was getting harder for her to keep her eyes dry after realising this.

She sat back against the cold of the cell when a voice rang out, the voice of a guard. He banged a big polearm on the cell sending out a loud ringing noise that made the girls cringe. Ayya stood up as a large green pig like thing grabbed her by the arm and took her out of the cell. When she was out she was led back to the shower room where she was thrown to the ground by the guard. Ayya managed to get to her knees before the other alien guard took the stock of his gun and bashed it into the pig-like-guard's head.

"Don't damage the dancers! Beat the servants all you want, but the dancers are not to be touched." The guard shouted in basic, yet, had such a thick accent that Ayya barely understood. She got to her feet and slowly walked to the shower room. Rubbing the bruise on her arm from the fall.

She got in and stripped down quickly and got into the first shower she could see. She waited their for a second, still trapped by the memory of her sister's death. Suddenly the curtain opened, and Pira walked one step in. Ayya's hands jumped to cover her breasts, but left her lower section open.

"Get out!" She blushed, regretting not turning the shower on. Pira took a step back, her red figure swaying gracefully.

"Sorry!" She did a half grin and walked out.

Ayya's cheeks were red hot. She had always worried as a free dancer that some woman with amazing figure would see her naked body and mock her, or alternatively give her a look of pity, which she found was much worse.

She quickly turned on the water, leaving it colder than normal as she splashed it in her face and on her lekku. This place just get worse and worse. Now her fellow slave would have something to dangle over her head with all the problems of being a slave, it felt like to much.

Her shower stopped and she waited until everyone else was gone (accept the guards who stood there no matter what) before wrapping herself in a towel and heading out. Looking through the room she could see that the pool was mostly empty, aside from two girls slowly swimming around with each other. Looking at them made Ayya wonder what really was going on. The two girls were smiling, swimming like it was a day at an exotic spa. So far her life here was filled with tears, pain, and death, if these girl's had even half the things that Ayya experienced here happen to them they had no reason to be smiling.

She was then taken back to the dressing room where she had someone do makeup and layed out an outfit for her, it was similar to the last one. Golden top with blue skirt, with yellow markings to match her skin, but the metal top had fur inside, that did good to stop the metal rubbing against sensitive areas.

Before she had time to take another breath the door opened and she was led before the Hutt. His yells echoed through the large hallways and in the throne room. She didn't even hear the slimy Milo's reply to what she said before she was thrust onto the dance floor and the music began.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

When the master (Master is scratched out and replaced with the word "Hutt") asks you to do anything while in his servitude you must do it. Don't wait, don't fight, and never refuse. Refusal leads to harsher punishment. And even though these punishments never leave scars, they will never fade from your memory.

Journal entry 42

The Hutt sat on his large throne staring with large eyes at the small yellow girl who was standing in the center of the dance floor still. She knew that she was required to dance and serve him, yet she didn't. His eyes peered over every visible curve and crevice that we viewable on the body. This only entertained him for a moment before his eyes darted to the silver control console on the arm of his long throne.

Luckily for this girl he was feeling patient today. He would entertain her open rebelliousness even just to squeeze some entertainment out of the girl before he had to break her.

"Why do you not dance for me?" He asked in his native tongue. She looked up at him startled from the sudden boom of his voice. She remained silent looking away from the Hutt.

He glared at her now with a sadistic smile over his face. He raised his hand looking over to the band whose music fell silent. They all stood and began to leave the throne room. He could see that she was extremely uncomfortable being alone with him. Good, he thought, very good.

"There.. Now it is just you.. And I. Perhaps you could come closer?" He asked with a false tone of politeness in his voice. She looked up and was about to look away before the Hutt boomed "Now!" In a louder tone then before.

She quickly stepped up to the dias and made eye contact with the behemoth slug before her.

"Maybe you shouldn't dance for me today, I think there is another way you can serve me." He said. She nodded with her troubled face softening as she stepped closer to him.

He smiled as his leathery tongue fell out of his mouth and licked around his maw. Ayya was standing so close that a small bit of saliva fell from his mouth onto her small chest. She wanted to use her hand to wipe it off but her arm stayed at her side unsure of what do with the uncomfortable feeling of is sliding down her chest. The Hutt could see that her body began to tence as this happened. Suddenly he reached out with a slimy hand and slowly brought her closer until her body was up against his own.

Ayya's body quivered at the feeling of the slimy, leathery skin over her legs, pelvis and stomach. She arched her back away as to not have her face and chest presses against him, on her back his hands held her firm, there was no way she could overpower him and break loose.

"Feed me.." The Hutt suddenly croaked in Huttnese. His eyes darted over to a large bowl of Ylesian white worms. She looked back at the Hutt with wide eyes. She peered slowly back to the bowl of the disgusting mud dwellers and swallowed. One hand reached out and then into the bowl. Three slimy worms instantly began to wrap around her hand and she let out a quick gasp. She exhaled, the Hutt could see that she was absolutely discussed by the experience which brought a grin.

She carefully lifted her hand and brought it towards the maw of the Hutt. His tongue fell out of his mouth and licked up all the worms, leaving a thick layer of saliva on Ayya's hand. He began to chew the worms, not in the usual way however. He chewed allowing some of the worm remains fall out and onto his pretty little twi'lek.

Just then a glob of mucus covered worms fell into her neck, chest, and into her breasts. Her arms began to push against her captor trying desperately to break free from his grasp. She could feel the wet movement of worms move into sensitive places and she screamed.

The Hutt laughed swallowing whatever was left in his mouth, then his mouth opened again and his tongue made its way to the twi'leks face. The thick, slimy tongue lathered her face in mucus making her gag. A thick layer began to form as his muscle went again for another lick. She began to choke on the thick liquid, being forced to gasp for air in the small moments between licks.

"Please!" She screamed just as the tongue attacked her face.

With slime covering her upper body after 5 minutes of this torture he turned her around holding her by her waist and shoving his fingers into her shirt. She groaned and suddenly gasped as the Hutt slipped on of her lekkus into his mouth.

He sucked hard making her moan and scream. "Please! Stop this!" She pleaded but he didn't relent. She tried desperately to breath and to get away from his fingers but any moment she made would cause extreme vibrations in her lekku that echoed down her spine.

"Please master!" She screamed giving in. Suddenly she felt herself falling as the Hutt let go. She fell to her knees then rolled off onto the dance floor. Covered in worm, sweat, mucus and slime she stared up in horror at her master.

"Never forget that. You are mine." He said chuckling with satisfaction. At that point everyone was called back in and the music began to blare. Ayya curled up on the floor in fear and embarrassment, letting her body recover from the abuse. Around her she could hear comments and a final command. "Now my sweet.. dance."


End file.
